Quo vadis/Rozdział 50
Petroniusz udał się do siebie, Nero zaś z Tygellinem przeszli do atrium Poppei, gdzie czekali na nich ludzie, z którymi prefekt poprzednio rozmawiał. Było tam dwóch "rabbich" z Zatybrza, przybranych w długie uroczyste szaty, z mitrami na głowach, młody pisarz, ich pomocnik, oraz Chilo. Na widok cezara kapłani pobledli ze wzruszenia i podniósłszy na wysokość ramion ręce, pochylili głowy aż do dłoni. - Witaj, monarcho monarchów i królu królów - rzekł starszy - witaj, władco ziemi, opiekunie ludu wybranego i cezarze, lwie między ludźmi, którego panowanie jest jako światłość słoneczna i jako cedr libański, i jako źródło, i jako palma, i jako balsam jerychoński!... - Nie nazywacie mnie bogiem? - spytał cezar. Kapłani pobledli jeszcze mocniej, starszy znów zabrał głos - Słowa twoje, panie, są słodkie jako grono winnej macicy i jako figa dojrzała, albowiem Jehowa napełnił dobrocią serce twoje. Lecz poprzednik ojca twego, cezar Kajus, był okrutnikiem, a jednak wysłańcy nasi nie nazywali go bogiem, przekładając śmierć samą nad obrazę Zakonu. - I Kaligula kazał ich rzucić lwom? - Nie, panie. Cezar Kajus uląkł się gniewu Jehowy. I podnieśli głowy, albowiem imię potężnego Jehowy dodało im odwagi. Ufni w moc jego, śmielej już patrzyli w oczy Nerona. - Oskarżacie chrześcijan o spalenie Rzymu? - spytał cezar. - My, panie, oskarżamy ich tylko, że są nieprzyjaciółmi Zakonu, nieprzyjaciółmi rodu ludzkiego, nieprzyjaciółmi Rzymu i twymi i że od dawna grozili miastu i światu ogniem. Resztę dopowie ci ten człowiek, którego usta nie skalają się kłamstwem, albowiem w żyłach jego matki płynęła krew wybranego narodu. Nero zwrócił się do Chilona: - Kto jesteś? - Twój czciciel, Ozyrysie, a przy tym ubogi stoik... - Nienawidzę stoików - rzekł Nero - nienawidzę Trazeasza, nienawidzę Muzoniusza i Kornuta. Wstrętna mi jest ich mowa, ich pogarda sztuki, ich dobrowolna nędza i niechlujstwo. - Panie, twój mistrz, Seneka, ma tysiąc stołów cytrusowych. Zechciej tylko, a będę ich miał dwakroć więcej. Jestem stoikiem z potrzeby. Przybierz, o Promienisty, mój stoicyzm w wieniec z róż i postaw przed nim dzban wina, a będzie śpiewał Anakreonta tak, że zgłuszy wszystkich epikurejczyków. Nero, któremu przypadł do smaku przydomek "Promienisty", uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Podobasz mi się! - Ten człowiek wart tyle złota, ile sam waży - zawołał Tygellinus. Chilo zaś odpowiedział: - Dopełnij, panie, mojej wagi twoją hojnością, gdyż inaczej wiatr uniesie zapłatę. - Zaiste, nie przeważyłbyś Witeliusza - wtrącił cezar. - Eheu, Srebrnołuki, mój dowcip nie jest z ołowiu. - Widzę, że twój Zakon nie zabrania ci zwać mnie bogiem? - O nieśmiertelny! mój Zakon jest w tobie: chrześcijanie bluźnili przeciw temu Zakonowi i dlategom ich znienawidził. - Co wiesz o chrześcijanach? - Czy pozwolisz mi płakać, boski? - Nie - rzekł Nero - to mnie nudzi. - I po trzykroć masz słuszność, albowiem oczy, które cię widziały, powinny raz na zawsze oschnąć z łez. Panie, broń mnie od moich nieprzyjaciół. - Mów o chrześcijanach - rzekła Poppea z odcieniem niecierpliwości. - Będzie, jak ty każesz, Izydo - odpowiedział Chilo. - Oto od młodości poświęciłem się filozofii i szukałem prawdy. Szukałem jej i u dawnych boskich mędrców, i w Akademii w Atenach, i w Serapeum aleksandryjskim. Posłyszawszy o chrześcijanach sądziłem, że to jest jakaś nowa szkoła, w której będę mógł znaleźć kilka ziarn prawdy, i poznałem się z nimi, na moje nieszczęście! Pierwszym chrześcijaninem, do którego mnie zły los zbliżył, był Glaukos, lekarz w Neapolu. Od niego to dowiedziałem się z czasem, że oni oddają cześć niejakiemu Chrestosowi, który im obiecał wytępić wszystkich ludzi i zniszczyć wszystkie miasta na ziemi, ich zaś zostawić, jeżeli mu pomogą w wytępieniu Deukalionowych dzieci. Dlatego to, o panie, oni nienawidzą ludzi, dlatego zatruwają fontanny, dlatego na zebraniach swych miotają przekleństwa na Rzym i na wszystkie świątynie, w których cześć bywa oddawana naszym bogom. Chrestos był ukrzyżowan, ale obiecał im, że gdy Rzym będzie zniszczony ogniem, wówczas po raz drugi przyjdzie na świat - i odda im panowanie nad ziemią... - Teraz lud zrozumie, dlaczego Rzym został spalony - przerwał Tygellinus. - Wielu już rozumie, panie - odpowiedział Chilo - albowiem chodzę po ogrodach, po polu Marsowym i nauczam. Lecz jeśli mnie zechcecie wysłuchać do końca, zrozumiecie, jakie mam do zemsty powody. Glaukos lekarz nie zdradzał się z początku przede mną, że ich nauka nakazuje nienawiść do ludzi. Owszem, mówił mi, że Chrestos jest dobrym bóstwem i że podstawą jego nauki jest miłość. Tkliwe moje serce nie mogło się oprzeć takim prawdom, więc pokochałem Glaukosa i zaufałem mu. Dzieliłem się z nim każdym kawałkiem chleba, każdym groszem i czy wiesz, panie, jak mi się wypłacił? Oto w drodze z Neapolu do Rzymu pchnął mnie nożem, moją zaś żonę, moją piękną i młodą Berenikę, zaprzedał handlarzom niewolników. Gdyby Sofokles znał moje dzieje... Ale co mówię! Słucha mnie ktoś lepszy niż Sofokles. - Biedny człowiek! - rzekła Poppea. - Kto ujrzał oblicze Afrodyty, nie jest biednym, pani, a ja widzę je w tej chwili. Lecz wówczas szukałem pociechy w filozofii. Przybywszy do Rzymu starałem się trafić do starszych chrześcijańskich, aby uzyskać sprawiedliwość na Glauku. Myślałem, że go zmuszą do oddania mi żony... Poznałem ich arcykapłana, poznałem drugiego, imieniem Paweł, który był tu uwięzion, ale potem został uwolniony, poznałem syna Zebedeusza, poznałem Lina i Kleta, i wielu innych. Wiem, gdzie mieszkali przed pożarem, wiem, gdzie się schodzą, mogę wskazać jedno podziemie we wzgórzu Watykańskim i jeden cmentarz za bramą Nomentańską, na którym odprawują swoje bezecne obrzędy. Widziałem tam Piotra Apostoła, widziałem Glauka, jak mordował dzieci, aby Apostoł miał czym skrapiać głowy obecnych, i widziałem Ligię, wychowankę Pomponii Grecyny, która chełpiła się, że nie mogąc przynieść krwi dziecięcej przynosi jednak śmierć dziecka, albowiem urzekła małą Augustę, córkę twoją, o Ozyrysie, i twoją, o Izydo! - Słyszysz, cezarze! - rzekła Poppea. - Byćże to może? - zawołał Nero. - Mogłem odpuścić krzywdy własne - mówił dalej Chilo - lecz usłyszawszy o waszych chciałem ją nożem pchnąć. Niestety, przeszkodził mi szlachetny Winicjusz, który ją miłuje. - Winicjusz? Wszakże ona od niego uciekła? - Ona uciekła, ale on jej szukał, gdyż nie mógł bez niej żyć. Za nędzną zapłatę pomagałem mu jej szukać i ja to wskazałem mu dom, w którym mieszkała wśród chrześcijan na Zatybrzu. Udaliśmy się tam razem, a z nami i twój zapaśnik, Kroto, którego szlachetny Winicjusz najął dla bezpieczeństwa. Lecz Ursus, niewolnik Ligii, zdusił Krotona. Człowiek to strasznej siły, o panie, który bykom skręca głowy tak łatwo, jakby inny skręcał makówki. Aulus i Pomponia miłowali go za to. - Na Herkulesa! - rzekł Nero. - Śmiertelnik, który zdusił Krotona, godzien jest mieć posąg na Forum. Ale mylisz się lub zmyślasz, starcze, albowiem Krotona zabił nożem Winicjusz. - Tak to ludzie okłamują bogów. O panie, ja sam widziałem, jak żebra Krotona łamały się w rękach Ursusa, który następnie powalił i Winicjusza. Byłby go zabił, gdyby nie Ligia. Winicjusz długo potem chorował, lecz oni pielęgnowali go mając nadzieję, że z miłości stanie się chrześcijaninem. Jakoż stał się chrześcijaninem. - Winicjusz? - Tak jest. - A może i Petroniusz? - spytał skwapliwie Tygellin. Chilo począł wić się, trzeć ręce i rzekł: - Podziwiam twą przenikliwość, panie! O... być może! Bardzo być może! - Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak bronił chrześcijan. Lecz Nero począł się śmiać. - Petroniusz chrześcijaninem!... Petroniusz nieprzyjacielem życia i rozkoszy! Nie bądźcie głupcami i nie chciejcie, abym w to wierzył, gdyż gotówem w nic nie uwierzyć. - Lecz szlachetny Winicjusz został chrześcijaninem, panie. Przysięgam na ten blask, jaki od ciebie bije, że mówię prawdę i że nic nie przejmuje mnie takim obrzydzeniem, jak kłamstwo. Pomponia jest chrześcijanką, mały Aulus jest chrześcijaninem i Ligia, i Winicjusz. Służyłem mu wiernie, on zaś w nagrodę na żądanie Glauka lekarza kazał mnie schłostać, choć jestem stary, a byłem chory i głodny. I przysiągłem na Hades, że mu to zapamiętam. O panie, pomścij na nich moje krzywdy, a ja wam wydam Piotra Apostoła i Linusa, i Kleta, i Glauka, i Kryspa, samych starszych, i Ligię, i Ursusa, wskażę wam ich setki, tysiące, wskażę domy modlitwy, cmentarze, wszystkie wasze więzienia nie obejmą ich!... Beze mnie nie potrafilibyście ich znaleźć! Dotychczas w biedach moich szukałem pociechy tylko w filozofii, niechaj ją teraz znajdę w łaskach, jakie na mnie spłyną... Stary jestem, a nie zaznałem życia, niech odpocznę!... - Chcesz być stoikiem przed pełną misą - rzekł Nero. - Kto oddaje przysługę tobie, tym samym ją napełnia. - Nie mylisz się, filozofie. Ale Poppea nie traciła z myśli swych nieprzyjaciół. Upodobanie jej do Winicjusza było wprawdzie raczej chwilowym zachceniem, powstałym pod wpływem zazdrości, gniewu i obrażonej miłości własnej. A jednak chłód młodego patrycjusza dotknął ją głęboko i napełnił jej serce zawziętą urazą. Już to samo, że śmiał przenieść nad nią inną, dawało jej się występkiem wołającym o pomstę. Co do Ligii, znienawidziła ją od pierwszej chwili, w której zaniepokoiła ją piękność tej północnej lilii. Petroniusz, który mówił o zbyt wąskich biodrach dziewczyny, mógł wmówić, co chciał, w cezara, ale nie w Augustę. Znawczyni Poppea od jednego rzutu oka zrozumiała, że w całym Rzymie jedna Ligia może z nią współzawodniczyć, a nawet ją zwyciężyć. I od tej chwili zaprzysięgła jej zgubę. - Panie - rzekła - pomścij nasze dziecko! - Śpieszcie się! - zawołał Chilo. - Śpieszcie się! Inaczej Winicjusz ją ukryje. Ja wskażę dom, do którego znów wrócili po pożarze. - Dam ci dziesięciu ludzi i idź natychmiast - rzekł Tygellinus. - Panie! Tyś nie widział Krotona w rękach Ursusa: jeśli dasz pięćdziesięciu, pokażę tylko z daleka dom. Ale jeśli nie uwięzicie i Winicjusza, zginąłem. Tygellin spojrzał na Nerona. - Czyby nie było dobrze, o boski, załatwić się zarazem z wujem i siostrzeńcem? Nero pomyślał chwilę i odrzekł: - Nie! nie teraz!... Ludzie nie uwierzyliby, gdyby chciano w nich wmówić, że Petroniusz, Winicjusz lub Pomponia Grecyna podpalili Rzym. Zbyt piękne mieli domy... Dziś trzeba innych ofiar, a tamtych kolej przyjdzie później. - Więc daj mi, panie, żołnierzy, by mnie strzegli -rzekł Chilo. - Tygellin pomyśli o tym. - Zamieszkasz tymczasem u mnie - rzekł prefekt. Radość poczęła bić od twarzy Chilona. - Wydam wszystkich! Tylko się śpieszcie! Śpieszcie się! - wołał ochrypłym głosem. góra strony Quo vadis 50